


All of the Good

by restfield



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restfield/pseuds/restfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla/Angel vid on Rilo Kiley's "The Good that Won't Come Out".<br/>I always found it so sad and ironic that even "the one good thing we've ever done together" turned out to be yet another chain of disasters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the Good

**Author's Note:**

> I'm guilty of the terrible crime - removing the last verse of Rilo Kiley's song I cut out the amazing musical build up. The original version sounds much more better, than the one in my vid.

  
[Direct YouTube link](https://youtu.be/GMx-71nACG4), if embed doesn't work.

Vimeo link with the download available:  


[All of the Good (Darla/Angel)](https://vimeo.com/121517554) from [R.B.Restfield](https://vimeo.com/user27109220) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Lyrics (of edited version)**

Let's get together and talk about the modern age  
All of our friends were gathered there with their pets just talking shit  
About how we're all so upset about the dissapearing ground  
As we watch it melt

It's all of the good that won't come out of us  
And how eventually our hands will just turn to dust  
If we keep shaking them, standing here on this frozen lake

I do this thing where i think i'm real sick  
But i won't go to the doctor to find out about it  
'Cause they make you stand real still in a real small place  
As they chartup your insides and put them on display  
They'd see all of it, all of me, all of it

All of the good that won't come out of me  
And all the stupid lies i hide behind  
It's such a big mistake, lying here in your warm embrace

Oh, you're almost home  
I've been waiting for you to come in  
Dancing around in your old suits going crazy in your room again  
I think i'll go out and embarrass myself by getting drunk and falling down in the street  
You say i choose sadness, that it never once has chosen me

It's all of the good that won't come out of them  
And all the stupid lies they hide behind  
It's such a big mistake, standing here on this frozen lake  
It's all the good that won't come out of me  
And how eventually my mouth will just turn to dust  
If i don't tell you quick  
Standing here on this frozen lake

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my beta [kuwdora](http://kuwdora.dreamwidth.org/), I would never make it without you. I'm serious. And to [kikimay](http://kikimay.livejournal.com/) and [feliciacraft](http://feliciacraft.livejournal.com/), who helped to decide on the final changes.


End file.
